Proper exercise is necessary to maintain good health and for proper rehabilitation from injury. There are many forms of exercise, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. One disadvantage to traditional forms of exercise such as free weight lifting is the tremendous stress which it concentrates on the joints and bones of the user. For the elderly or infirm, focusing pressure on the joints may be debilitating. Often, in such cases, a water borne exercise such as swimming is beneficial. When one is at least partially underwater they enjoy the natural buoyancy of the body. Furthermore, exercise underwater, at least partially, will release stress on the participants joints.
Applicant provides a novel system, including a multiplicity of elements, which will include boyant elements to function, when submerged, as resistance to a user at least partially submerged in water.
Applicant's system provides the advantages of underwater exercise with the advantages of a free weight system. That is, Applicant's provide the ability to configure an exercise element to conform to the shape and resistance desired by the underwater exercise participant in much the same way as the traditional land borne free weight lifter will remove and change elements, such as a plate, from a mounting system, such as a dumbbell or barbell in order to afford greater or less resistance.